


Ish's attempt to be Strats

by Ishxallxgood



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: And by beans I mean Hanner's secrets, Crack, Hannibal Loves Will, Lots of cursing on Will's part, M/M, Michelle spills all the beans, Will Finds Out, Will Loves Hannibal, Will is very angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishxallxgood/pseuds/Ishxallxgood
Summary: What I want to happen in Chapter 6 ofAll the wrong Choiceswritten for April Fool's :)Will gets out of prison.  Will is reunited with his "family." Michelle spills all the beans. Hanners is surprisingly forgiving.





	Ish's attempt to be Strats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stratumgermanitivum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratumgermanitivum/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All The Wrong Choices](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990344) by [stratumgermanitivum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratumgermanitivum/pseuds/stratumgermanitivum). 



Michelle was vibrating in her seat as the Bentley pulled into the spot. She had waited a lifetime for this moment, or eight months, which honestly still felt like a lifetime. 

Her Will was finally coming home. Slowly, piece by piece her family was finally coming back together. Tėtis said he had a plan, but she hated his plan. Any plan that involved denying her her Will was a terrible plan, and she was determined to keep Will this time.

The room was empty when they entered. It was dim, and cold, and she shifted uncomfortably by tėtis’s side. This was taking entirely too long. When tėtis picked her up from school and told her they were going to bring Will home today, she had imagined a much warmer scene. A touching reunion like in the movies. One where Will was be waiting for them outside, arms wide open for her to fall into. She didn’t like this waiting. It made her feel as if this was yet another lie, that they would pull Will away from her again.

When the doors across the empty hall finally screeched open, it took every ounce of willpower within her little body to not run across the room and throw herself at Will. The already firm hold tėtis had on her hand tightened when Will finally stepped across the threshold, and she could hear his sharp intake of breath.

Will was as beautiful as ever, and the smile he flashed her made her stomach flip and her heart flutter. It also made the thought of tėtis with Dr. Bloom all the more bitter. It doesn’t matter if it was part of a plan, a game. A fake truth to hide the real truth in tėtis’s crazy world. At the end of the day Will Graham was infinitely more beautiful than Dr. Bloom and why anyone would choose her over him made her brain hurt.

Tėtis let go of her hand when Will approached them, and Michelle, finally freed, closed the distance and threw herself on him before tėtis had a chance recapture her.

Will's embrace was everything she had dreamed it would be and more. It felt like coming home, and her eyes stung with tears as he held her with the same intensity in which she clung to him.

“I've missed you, sweetheart.”

“Never go away again,” she whimpered against him, “Tėtis makes bad choices when you're not home. Like invite Dr. Bloom over for sleepovers without asking me.”

“Never again,” Will assured her, smoothing down her hair, “I promise.”

“Good. Because I hate her and her stupid face and the way she wore tėtis’s shirt.”

Will’s body tensed against her. His heartbeat quickened and she couldn’t tell he was displeased or excited. Just in case he was upset, she wrapped her body more securely around him, locking her legs around his waist and burying her face into the crook of his neck.

Will smelled of sugar and spice, and everything nice, but something was wrong. He smelled different. He didn’t smell like  _ her _ Will. He was missing the smell of the woods, of fish and motor oil, of  _ dogs. _ Of course he didn’t smell of dogs. How could he? Dr. Bloom had the dogs now. Dr. Bloom and her stupid face with her stupid voice and her stupid clothes.

“I hate her, I hate her, I hate her.”

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, we can have our own sleepover. Just the two of us. And we'll eat mac and cheese and go fishing and roll around with the dogs, and have hot chocolate under the stars.”

Michelle stilled, clinging tighter against him as she rubbed her face against him, nodding furiously. “Yes, please. Just the two of us. No tėtis. No Dr. Bloom.”

“Just the two of us,” Will repeated, pressing a kiss to her hair. “I promise.”

_____

Hannibal stood back and watched the happy reunion of the two people who held his heart in their hands. Never again, he promised himself. Never again would he tear this family apart. 

For the first time since Will’s incarceration Michelle finally looked at peace. Nestled in his arms, as if she had been crafted to fit there. It was almost painful to know that she had been at war with the world for all these months, but he had to do what was necessary to secure their future together. Even though this choice of his had almost cost him everything. His life, his daughter, his Will. 

The board is set now though. His Queen is back and the pawns are all in place. It should have been an easy checkmate, but unfortunately he could never entirely predict Michelle. He could love and nurture, train and guide her. Feed her and whisper through the chrysalis, but what hatched followed its own nature and was beyond him.

He could not control her actions or what spilled from her mouth any more than he could control the trajectory of a typhoon. His Michelle was a force of her own and a wonder to behold.

The corners of his mouth ticked upwards into a subtle grin, pride swelling in his heart. His beautiful Michelle, inadvertently fanning the flames which would draw his beloved Will back to him.

Hannibal drank in the glare Will leveled at him as he passed. Basked in the fire burning in Will's eyes. A fire he knew could only be extinguished by blood. A shiver ran down his spine as he considered the possibilities.

“Tėtis, tėtis,” Michelle said, head inclined toward him, while her little body wrapped securely around beloved Will. “Will and I are going to have a sleepover. We're going to play with the dogs and then he's going to show me all the stars, and teach me how to wayfind. You are not invited.”

Hannibal smiled and tucked a strand of stray hair back behind her ear, “Is that right?”

“Yes,” Michelle nodded enthusiastically, dislodging her hair again. “We must leave now, though. Wolf Trap is very far away.”

“Indeed it is.” Hannibal glanced over at Will, smiling warmly, only to be pointedly ignored. With one final glare, Will brushed by him and exited the room, Michelle giggling in his arms as the door slammed shut behind them.

_____

Michelle was giddy, grinning madly as she clamored into the car. Will had opted to take the spot next to her, and not the one in front with tėtis, like adults normally do. It made Michelle feel important, but it also meant that Will liked her more than tėtis. It made sense though, because right now, she too liked Will more than she liked tėtis.

Tėtis was being a big stupid head and making all the wrong choices. Michelle hated his choices. He shouldn't be allowed to make choices when they result in Will find to prison. And Abigail losing an ear. And hiding Miss Beverly away. And having sleepovers with Dr. Bloom. They were stupid choices. They should have just asked Will to stay. Will was supposed to stay. Will ease supposed to be her other daddy. 

Clicking the seatbelt in place, Michelle took a deep breath. It's going to be okay. Will is coming home now. She gets to have a sleepover with him. They get to eat mac and cheese and have hot chocolate as they watched the stars. Everything was going to be okay again.

“You know, dear Will,” tėtis said glancing over his shoulder at Will, shifting the car into reverse. “It's Thursday, you can't just whisk Michelle off to Wolf trap, she has school tomorrow.”

The smile fell from Michelle's face and she scowled at tėtis, but Will took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“You know what, sweetheart,” Will said petting a hand through her hair, “your tėtis is right, we can't go right away, because you do have school tomorrow, and school is very important. But,” he added quickly before her displeasure bubbled up to the surface, “your tėtis will drop you off tomorrow, right after school. He'll make sure his schedule is clear to ensure that you'll get there by five.”

"And he's not going to stay is he?"

"No, of course not, it'll be just you and me. All weekend. And if he's not there by five, I'll come straight away to get you. Then we’ll fly away somewhere just the two of us until we feel like coming home again.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

_____

Will pulled up to a dark and empty house. A far cry from the welcoming beacon of light it used to be. For so long, all he wanted was to be home. To be freed of Hannibal and all the emotions associated with that man. But try as he might, he still wanted him. Wanted to be at home with him. To be wrapped up in a man who was both the source of his insanity and clarity. To be surrounded by warmth, and love, and  _ family. _

He could deny it to the world, to himself, but he loved that man. He loved every part of that man, even the manipulative, cannibalistic, serial killing side.

Hannibal was terrible for him. He was dangerous. Deadly. A cancer that was certainly killing him, but they were conjoined now. Their cells have merged and there was no separating them. Being apart from him made him ache. Ache for his words, his touch, his smell, his taste.

Pouring himself half a glass of whiskey, Will sank into his chair. Mourning the life he used to have. The life he had built for himself. His quiet, lonely existence, filled with the warmth of his seven dogs. That life doesn't belong to him anymore. That life will never again be enough. 

Will wanted his dogs. He wanted to pretend for a night that nothing had changed, but Alana was busy, and couldn’t come by until tomorrow. Instead Will settled down in his chair, a glass of whiskey in hand and a lifetime of regret.

If he could, he would go back in time. Rewind a year or two, refuse to see Doctor Lecter, turn down Jack’s offer to borrow his imagination. He could still be whole. Empty, but whole.

He would never have know the love of a child. The the satisfaction of being full. The thrill of the kill. He would never know what it felt like to be loved unconditionally. To be taken apart piece by piece by skilled hands and an even sharper mind. The rush of power he felt when a life fades by his hands.

Downing the rest of his drink, he put his head back and closed his eyes. He let the stream flood his mind and tried to forget everything.

_____

Will was staring into a mug of lukewarm coffee when he heard the car pull up. It was three minutes to five and he couldn’t help but wonder if it was because Hannibal had taken his threat to heart or if it was the designs of a very persuasive eight year old. It was most likely the latter, although he wouldn't be surprised if Hannibal was wary of his threat. He would have done it, and Hannibal, well Hannibal would have allowed it. He knew he couldn't really have though. Not without Hannibal. Never without Hannibal, and he had a feeling the man also knew that.

Knocking back the rest of his coffee, Will waited in his chair, prolonging the inevitable as he heard the car door slam shut. He made no effort to move as he heard Michelle’s excited chittering and Hannibal’s quiet remarks just outside the window. He settled the mug down as the shuffling of feet came to a stop and the sharp rapt of Hannibal’s knuckles against his door reverberated around the room. Scrubbing his hands across his face and waited for the cacophony of barks that would not come, because his dogs were not there.

When the second knock came, a staccato of frenzied fists hitting the door, Will finally stood up. Steeling his nerves, he pulled the door open and immediately dropped his gaze to Michelle. 

“Hello gorgeous,” he said with a warm smile, taking her weekend bag from Hannibal’s hands as she rushed forward to embrace him. “Go say goodbye to your tėtis, he has a long drive ahead of him, and should probably leave as soon as possible if he wants to avoid the bulk of the traffic. But I think he’ll be screwed either way.”

Michelle released him immediately and directed her attention to Hannibal. He could hear Hannibal’s soft huff as he straighten out, undoubtedly directed toward him before addressing Michelle. He was annoyed that Hannibal had expected anything else. After everything that man has put him through over the past eight months. It was laughable that Hannibal expected him to just forgive him, to act as if nothing has changed between them.

The second Michelle released Hannibal, Will ushered her into the house, quickly closing the door behind him before Hannibal could get a word in. Grinning maniacally to himself, he pictured look of affront Hannibal must still be wearing. Suits him right, that bastard. 

Will was acutely aware of the fact that Hannibal stood there, staring at them through the window as tossed Michelle's bag onto a chair and he picked up her, spinning her around. It satisfied him immensely to know that he had just effectively slammed the door on the face of a cannibalistic serial killer known to abhorred rudeness. Then again, what was Hannibal going to do? Eat him? Will would like to see him try.

“Will, Will,” Michelle giggled from his arms, pulling him from his thoughts. “I have been practicing on the harpsichord with tėtis, wanna hear what I can do?”

“I'd love to, sweetheart,” he said, registering the purr of the Bentley's engine come to life.

_____

Michelle struck the keys again, harder, louder. The room was too quiet, too still. So she played as loud as she could to drown out the silence, the absence of the dogs. The dogs who were with Dr. Bloom. The dogs who should have been  _ here,  _ or at the very least at home with tėtis.

Michelle started the song again, attempting to hold her hands the way Will had shown her, but her fingers tripped over each other and she went back to playing with two fingers. Will wouldn’t mind, not that he could see anyway. He was busy preparing the chicken. They were going to have mac and cheese, chicken, and broccoli, tonight. Will was even going to let her microwave the mac and cheese herself. He told her that this was the good stuff. Much better than the box stuff and not pretentious like tėtis's fancy mac and cheese. Michelle was just glad that they were having mac and cheese.

Michelle smiled as she stretched her hand wide, in an attempt to bridge the two octaves, to bring her back to  _ do _ . Michelle found that she enjoyed playing for Will, mainly because it was nothing like playing for tėtis. Playing for Will was fun, not boring and tedious. Will didn't care that her hands weren't in the right positions, or that she would miss notes and mess up the tempo. Will just smiled and assured her that she was doing a great job and that she sounded wonderful.

When she was done showing him her repertoire, Will had taken over the keyboard and showed her how to play a couple of bars of Do-re-mi. Michelle liked the way Will taught. He sang the notes as he played them, and she really liked the way he sang. After a few rounds, Will had to excuse himself to start dinner, so Michelle kept practicing. She had just gotten up to Fa- a long, long way to run, when there was a knock at the door. 

“ _ Shhhhi-” _ Will hissed from the kitchen. “Michelle, sweetheart, could you get the door, I’ll be right there.”

Slipping off the bench Michelle eyed the door suspiciously. Who could Will have invited to their weekend alone? Just the two of us, meant just the two of them. Nobody else. Will had promised. Squinting at the window, Michelle caught a flash of Dr. Bloom’s dark hair and blue coat, leapt to her feet.

“You’re not welcome here!” Michelle screamed, ripping open the door, stamping her foot for good measure because tėtis wasn't there to reprimand her. “Will is  _ mine. _ You can't have him too, so just run back to tėtis and his stupid parties and boring sleepovers! Will promised it would be just the two of us this weekend so, GO AWAY!”

“I'm sorry to hear that,” Dr. Bloom said with a smile that made Michelle want to throw up in her mouth, “Would it be okay if I just let the d-”

“Buster!” Michelle squealed excitedly, as the little Jack Russell pushed his way in through Dr. Bloom's legs. Anger forgotten, Michelle dropped to her knees and was lost to a flurry of limbs and doggy kisses.

Michelle giggled happily as the dogs swarmed her. Each and every one as excited to greet her as she was to see them. Her smile widened even more when she pretended they were at home. In the circle room with all the expensive rugs. Dog hair embedded in  _ all _ of tėtis’s things.

_____

In all honesty, Will should have been prepared for Alana. He knew she was coming over. She had said so last night. In reality, he was woefully unprepared to see her. He was excited to see his dogs again though. He missed his dogs. Like he missed Michelle. Like he pretended not to miss Hannibal. Alana though, he could probably have gone with never seeing her again, ever.

Wiping his hands on the kitchen towel he took a deep breath and stepped out into the living room. The quiet stillness of the space was now overrun by a cacophony of dogs, all barking excitedly and climbing all over Michelle. Winston’s head snapped up the moment Will crossed the threshold, he looked between Will and Michelle, pressing his nose into her hair before trotting over to Will. And just like that, Will found himself suddenly engulfed by his pack, surrounded by their unbridled joy. 

“Thank you for taking care of them,” he said, glancing up at Alana, his voice shaking and hands buried in fur.

“Of course,” she replied, taking a step forward, a reassuring smile plastered on her face. “It would have been ridiculous to have Hannibal take in your whole pack.”

Will turned away from her, fighting back a growl as he refocused his attention back onto his dogs. Who the fuck did she think she was? To even insinuate that Hannibal would not have jumped at the opportunity to take care of his pack. That Hannibal didn't at the very least owe him that much. How dare she imply that  _ she _ cared  _ more _ than his own fucking asshat of a boyfriend.

“Tėtis would have taken care of the dogs,” Michelle supplied from the floor, Buster still sprawled on top of her. Will's heart swelled with pride. At least someone was still in his corner. “You just offered to take them before he had a chance to make arrangements.”

_ Yeah, what she said. _ Will wanted to retort, but didn't because he was an adult. And as such, he opted instead to simply pretend she wasn't there. It was a good tactic. It had worked splendidly so far with Hannibal.

The dogs approved of his plan, lavishing him kisses and wet noses. And as angry as he was, Will found himself smiling, drinking in the unconditional love and attention his dogs bestowed upon him.

Running his hands through unfamiliar fur, he paused, taking in the new dog. “Hello there, pretty girl,” he said giving the dog a loving scratch under her chin. “Who are you?”

“She,” Alana said, dropping down next to him to give the dog an affectionate pat before affixing a lead to her collar, “is Applesauce. Because she likes applesauce. She’s mine, I rescued her.”

Applesauce woofed happily as the lead was attached, pulling out of Will's hands and toward the door, dragging Alana along. Following her lead, Will came to a stand and pulled open the door, stepping aside as the dogs all streamed out, with the exception of Winston who sat vigilantly by Michelle's side. 

“So,” he said acidically, closing the door firmly behind them. “I hear you had a sleepover with Hannibal.”

Alana froze. Every muscle in her body tensing as she turned to face him. He could see the guilt written on every line of her face, but it did nothing to abate his anger. 

“I'm sorry, Will.”

_ Fuck you.  _ He wanted to scream, but once again, he was a  fucking adult and could handle this conversation as such. “Are you though?” He asked instead. “Because it looks to me that you saw an opportunity to fuck my boyfriend and took it.”

“I… I didn't,” she stammered, mouth snapping shut abruptly when Will leveled her with a glare.

“Don't lie to me, Alana.”

“It just happened. We were both mourning you, Will.”

“Somehow, I highly doubt that.” 

Hannibal was a manipulative asshole. Hannibal killed and ate people. Hannibal framed him for murders and had him committed into the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane, but Hannibal would  _ never _ choose Alana over him. Ever. Of this he was sure. Especially under his roof, in  _ their _ bed, with Michelle down the hall.

“I'm sorry, Will,” she tried again, blinking back tears, and the urge to slap her itched in his palms. “We were drunk, and there was the pressure of the dinner party, and… things just happened.”

“Cut the fucking bullshit, Alana,” Will hissed behind clenched teeth, nails biting so hard into his palms he could feel his skin threatening to break. “Hannibal is many things, but I do not for a second believe that he would be so out of control, at his own fucking dinner party that _ things just fucking happened.” _

“No, no, you're right.” Alana wiped furiously at the tears now streaming down her face. Applesauce pressed close against her legs, and for a split second Will felt sorry for her. “I just, he just…”

Her tears set him over the edge, and any amount of control he had left flew out the proverbial window. Fuck being an adult about this. “You just what? Tripped and fell on his cock?”

“WILL!” Alana screeched, and had the audacity to look offended. “It wasn't like that! We didn't...”

“Oh but you wanted to,” he snarled, letting the anger take over. “We were together, Alana. And  _ you, _ you don't even have excuse of  _ not knowing.” _

Alana dropped her head in shame. “I honestly didn't think you were ever getting out.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Alana.”

“It's not like that, Will. The odds were against you! You… you…”

“I what, Alana?”

“You tried to  _ kill _ Hannibal.”

“I  _ WHAT!?” _ Will screamed seeing red. If Michelle had not been inside with the dogs, Will was pretty sure he would have broken her pretty little neck and laid her body out for Hannibal to butcher. Alas, Michelle was in the house, and Will was still adult enough to not act upon his primal urges. “Get off my fucking property.”

“Will, please,” she begged.

“You  _ just _ insinuated that you believed that I was some serial killer, mentally unstable enough to be locked away at the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally insane indefinitely.  _ And _ that I’m fucked up enough to send someone to kill  _ my boyfriend _ while my  _ daughter _ was in the fucking house.” Will took a step forward and Alana was at least smart enough to instinctively flinch back. “Get the fuck off my property if you know what's good for you.”

_____

Michelle scrambled down from the table by the window when she saw Dr. Bloom storm off toward her car, Applesauce close at her heels. Will continued to stand there for a moment, watching her leave, and when he turned toward the house even she could see that he was angry. And honestly, he had every right to be. Dr. Bloom had tried to insert herself into tėtis's life and take his place. Unforgivable. 

“Can we eat her leg?” Michelle asked the moment Will slammed the door shut.

“Excuse me?”

Will looked confused. And aggravated. Michelle didn’t understand why. Her request was quite reasonable. “Dr. Bloom,” she said clarified, “can we eat her leg?”

“There will be no leg eating, Missy,” Will said running a hand through his hair before dropping down into a chair. He exhaled slowly and pulled her onto his lap.

“But she kissed tėtis!” Michelle protested, squirming to break free, only to have Will tighten his arms around her. “And she’s not allowed to kiss tėtis! Tėtis is  _ yours! _ ”

Will huffed out a laugh and pressed a kiss to her head. “Fine, we can eat her pancreas.”

Michelle made a face. She didn't like pancreas. She's not sure she's had pancreas, but if it's anything like heart or liver or lung, she's sure she's not going to like it. 

“I don't like pancreas. Leg tastes better.”

Will stiffened. A series of emotions washed across his face, too quickly for her to register any of them. "Michelle, honey, what do you mean leg tastes better than pancreas?”

Michelle shrugged, picking at the hem of her sweater. "You would think leg would taste funny, like leg or something, but it really just tastes like pork. Pancreas on the other hand, would most likely taste like offal. And I don't like the taste of offal, no matter where it comes from.”

“You’ve eaten leg?”

“Yes, I just said that.”

“A  _ human _ leg?”

Michelle didn't know where Will was going with his questions. They didn't make a lot of sense. “Well not a whole leg, that would be crazy.”

“But a part of a  _ human  _ leg.”

“Yes?”

“And where did this leg come from?”

“The man in the basement. But it's okay!” Michelle added quickly when Will frowned. “He ate it too. And it was really good. Tėtis baked it in clay, and I got to help decorate it. He even let me break the clay when it was ready.”

Will took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. Michelle wondered if she said something wrong.

“What man in the basement?”

Michelle could hear the exasperation in Will's voice. It made her nervous. “The scary one who I said wasn't there.”

The moment the words finished leaving her mouth Michelle  _ knew _ she had said something terribly wrong this time. Will’s face contorted into the expression she hated most. Her chest tightened up as the disappointment continued to wash over Will.

A broken sob escaped her when Will’s arms fell to his side, tears falling heavily from her eyes. She messed up, and now everything was wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong.

Will hated her now, because he knew she lied to him. Tėtis chose Dr. Bloom over Will, even if it was just for pretend. Her Nina was still dead and Abigail was so far away, hiding away at the cliff house. Her perfect family, which she had painstakingly pieced together was now falling apart and it was all her fault.

_____

“Oh, no, no, no,” Will said pulling Michelle tight against him, wiping the tears from her eyes. “I'm not angry with you, sweetheart. Never with you. That tėtis of yours though, I'm going to have to have a long conversation with him.”

“Don’t be mad at tėtis,” Michelle hiccuped. “He said he had a plan. It’s probably a stupid plan, but it’s tėtis’s plan, and tėtis’s plans always work out in the end.”

“I’m sure they do,” Will assured her. “I’m still going to have a long talk with your tėtis though. Especially regarding the feeding you of people.”

Michelle nodded enthusiastically against him, wiping her face on his shirt. “Yes please. He’s been feeding the snails that man’s leg too. And I just know he intends to make me eat the snails. I don't want to eat snails!”

“You don't have to eat anything you don't want to, sweetheart.”

“That's not what tėtis says.”

“Well, you  _ should _ listen to your tėtis, but I think in this particular matter, you don’t have to eat anything you don’t want to.”

“Good. Because I don't want to eat snails.”

“No snails for you, baby.” Will smiled tightly and smoothed down her hair. “Your tėtis is a ridiculous man.”

“Yea, but you love him anyway, right?”

“I…” Will stammered. The question blindsided him. He had spent the past eight months hating Hannibal. Suddenly he was dragged back into the woods. Onto a lonely highway in the pouring rain. Drenched and shivering against Hannibal's chest, sheltered from the storm. 

Will squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head as he clutched Michelle against him. He tried to push the memory from his mind, of lost time and gentle hands.

No.

Hannibal was wrong for him. Hannibal was manipulative and deceiving. Hannibal was a serial killer and a cannibal. Hannibal was love and utter devotion. Hannibal was what every fiber of his being cried out for. Hannibal was that ache in his heart, that feeling of completeness, because he  _ loved _ him.

“Yeah,” he choked out, dropping his head against her shoulder. “I suppose I do.”

“He loves you too, you know,” Michelle said running little fingers through his hair. “He said so to Dr. Bloom.”

“Did he now?”

“Yeah.”

They fell silent for a moment. Allowing the weight of those words to wash over them. The dogs were settled contently in their beds, with only Winston pressed against them, ever diligent with his protection. 

Will sighed and tried not to think of Hannibal. Of all the ways he had wrong him, and of all the ways he had attempted to set things right. Oh, how Will hated him, hated him just about as much as he loved him.

Michelle shifted in his arms, wiped at the tears streaming down his face and gave him a small smile. “Can we eat now? I’m hungry.”

“Yeah, sure, kiddo. No legs though.”

“No legs. Just chicken. And mac and cheese.”

“And broccoli.”

_____

Michelle pulled the blanket tighter around her and scootched back so her back rested against the lip of the window. She smiled, imagining the face tėtis would surely make if he knew Will told her to climb onto the roof to watch the stars. She found that she liked being up here on the roof. High above the world. It made her feel big. And powerful. Like she was towering over the world.

“The stars are brighter out here.”

Will hummed in agreement. “Less light pollution,” he said passing her a mug of hot chocolate. “And we’re higher off the ground.”

“I like it.”

“I thought you would.”

The hot chocolate was the overly sweet kind. The kind that comes in little packets that you add hot water to. The kind that tėtis never lets her drink. Michelle smiled into her drink. Will was the best. He did all thing things tėtis hated.

“Do you see that star right there?” Will asked, pointing up at the sky. Michelle wasn’t exactly sure which star he was pointing at, as there were thousands, possibly millions, but she nodded anyway. “That’s Sirius, the dog star. It’s the brightest star in the night sky.”

“Why’s it called the dog star?”

“Mainly due to its placement within the constellation, Canis Major.”

“The great dog?”

“Yup, the great dog. In Greek Mythology, Canis Major represented the dog Laelaps, a gift from Zeus to Europa. It’s sometimes the hound of Procris, Diana’s nymph, or the one given by Aurora to Cephalus, so famed for its speed that Zeus elevated it to the sky.”

“Are all the constellations based in Greek Mythology?”

“A lot of them, yeah. Like Orion, which is right there,” Will said gesturing toward a patch of stars, “named after well, Orion, a hunter in Greek Mythology. Canis Major was also considered to represent one of Orion’s hunting dogs.”

“How do people tell the constellations apart? They all just look like a bunch of dots in the sky.”

“Well you see Sirius right?”

Michelle squinted at the sky. She supposed there was one star that was brighter than the rest. “Yeah?”

“To the left of it, do you see those three bright stars that are almost in a row?”

“Yes! Yes I do!”

“Well that, sweetheart, is Orion’s belt. If you look to the North of it, you should see a large orange star, that’s Betelgeuse, a massive red supergiant, it is the right shoulder to Orion.”

Michelle tried to follow Will’s descriptions of the stars, but after a while her eyes started to get all crossed and everything blurred into one. Letting out a yawn she cradled the now empty mug close and dropped her head onto Will’s shoulder.

“Can we go to the cliff house tomorrow?” She asked sleepily.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart, but what cliff house?”

“You know, the cliff house,” Michelle said waving her hands vaguely. “The one on the cliff, overlooking the Chesapeake Bay. Big windows, precarious cliff.”

“Sounds lovely, unfortunately your tėtis has never taken me there, so I don't know where it is.”

“Oh he should. We should ask him, tomorrow.” Putting the mug aside, Michelle burrowed against Will, chasing his warmth. “Abigail is probably lonely there, taking care of Miss Beverly all alone.”

“Oh?”

Michelle nodded against him, eyes slipping closed. “Yeah, and it’s not like Miss Beverly is very good company right now, either. She just sleeps most of the time.”

“Fucking Hannibal,” Will muttered under his breath. If Michelle had been more awake she would have giggled and said ‘language,’ the way tėtis does. If Michelle had been more awake she would have told Will that the word fuck was crass and tėtis disapproves if it's usually, and therefore he should use it more often. But she was too sleepy for jokes and Will was so warm and comfortable against her.

_____

Hannibal was just about to prepare lunch when he noticed Will's car pulling into the driveway. Changing his trajectory, he relocated to the foyer and watched as Michelle hopped out of the car and made her way around to the front, practically climbing into Will’s lap when he opened the door for her. Will held her close, speaking softly to her as she nodded along enthusiastically. It was a touching scene, one that Hannibal would have appreciated more if he hadn’t been preoccupied with the question of, what were they doing here?

During the drive down to Wolf Trap, Michelle had insisted that she be allowed to spend the maximum amount of time with Will. She would not relent until he finally conceded that she be allowed to forgo her harpsichord lessons and return in time for supper. The fact that they are currently six hours ahead of schedule was quite curious, and undoubtedly by Michelle’s design.

When Will finally released her, Hannibal moved to pull open the door. For a second, his eyes locked with Will's, his heart fluttering as he was met with a smug defiance. Hannibal smiled, shifting his attention toward Michelle who was now approaching the house in quick, purposeful strides, the weekend bag slung over her shoulder slapping angrily against her legs. 

“Good morning, tėtis,” Michelle said hurriedly, pushing past him and into the house. She paused for a moment to toe off her shoes before disappearing up the stairs, all before Hannibal could get in a greeting.

Hannibal stared after her for a moment, baffled by her behavior. Michelle knew better than to behave so rudely, even if she was still harboring unsavory feelings over his most recent choices. Glancing back toward Will and the car he as currently idling in, his confusion shifted into suspicion when Will flashed him a toothy grin.

“Come, tėtis, we have to go,” Michelle said pressing his coat and gloves into his hand. “Will’s waiting in the car.”

“So I can see,” Hannibal said, entertaining her as he pulled on his coat and slipped his feet into the shoes she had subsequently placed at his feet. “And where is it that we shall be journeying to, little one?”

“The cliff house,” Michelle chripped happily beside him. “Will didn’t know how to get there, so he suggested we come pick you up so we could all go together.”

Hannibal stilled, sucking at his teeth in annoyance as he shifted his gaze back to Will, who was now openly laughing. He would have to have long talk with Michelle about keeping secrets again, but for now, he could indulge her this.

_____

Will took a deep breath in a vain attempt to calm his rabbiting heart. This was a terrible idea. He shouldn’t be here. He should be home, with his dogs, getting covered in dog hair. But instead he had gotten a haircut and had his beard trimmed, not to mention removed as much dog hair as he possibly could from his clothes and dug out the nice overcoat from the back of his closet.

Folding the traitorous overcoat over his arm, he checked the time again and knocked. Once. Sharply. And then immediately turned around because his goddamn heart was still beating out of his chest and he can’t possibly face Hannibal like this. This was a terrible idea. Will had half a mind to leave, but he couldn’t. He needed this. Needed to deal with Hannibal. And his feelings about him. It was best if he did that directly.

The door opened behind him and Will forced himself to turn around slowly. “Hello, Will.”

Will regarded Hannibal with a tight smile and a slight tilt of his head. “May I come in?”

“Are you finally acknowledging my presence now?”

“Dr. Lecter,” Will drawled, relishing the look of distaste Hannibal wore at being addressed by his title. “I have no idea what you're talking about.”

“Will,” Hannibal chastised, and Will had to fight the surge of arousal threatening to pool in his gut. “I believe we were past such formalities.”

Will hummed. Brushing by him when Hannibal gestured for him to enter. Everything about the room was exactly as he remembered it, down to the wine glass sitting neatly on the end table next to Hannibal's armchair. 

“My apologies, Dr. Lecter,” Will said hanging his coat. “Were you expecting someone?”

“Only you.”

“Of course you were,” Will muttered under house breath, but knew Hannibal heard him regardless.

“So, Will, what brings you here today.”

“Why don't you tell me, Dr. Lecter, since you were clearly anticipating my arrival.”

“Teacups and time.”

Will scoffed. “Oh, that's rich, Dr. Lecter. Funny how easy it is to piece a teacup back together when it was never shattered in the first place.”

“No, I suppose it wasn’t,” Hannibal said, following his path around the room. “It was merely chipped.”

“You cut off her fucking ear and shoved it down my throat, Hannibal!” Will screamed, turning to snarl at Hannibal. He was tired of playing games his fucking games. Tired of all the lies. 

“An action I regret most deeply.”

“Fuck you, Hannibal.” Will shoved past him to retrieve the abandoned glass of wine. “Fuck you, and your fuckery. I’m tired of all the lies. Of your fucking face. God, I hate you so fucking much right now.”

“A completely reasonable sentiment, considering the circumstances,” Hannibal replied, with a sincerity Will  _ almost _ believed. 

“You fucked with my head, Hannibal,” Will spat, tossing back the contents of the glass before setting it back down forcefully. He willed it to topple over and shatter when it wobbled precariously, but alas it settled without incident. “I fucking trusted you, and you _ fucked _ me instead. And not in the fun way.”

Hannibal sighed heavily before refilling the glass, shifting closer to Will. “Dear Will-”

“No!” Will screamed, flinching back from the hand moving to cup his cheek. He wanted to give in. To give into this man, and his hands, but he couldn't. Not when the feeling of those hands gently cupping his face while they kissed were overlapped with the feeling of those same hands gently cupping his face while a feeding tube was involuntarily shoved down his throat. “Don't fucking call me that.”

The disappointment written on Hannibal's face almost made his heart ache, and Will wanted nothing more than to smooth those lines away. “Will,” he tried again, keeping his distance, hands twitching minutely at his sides, “there are no words in existence that can possibly construe how incredibly sorry I truly am for that.”

“Stop. Just fucking stop.” Will rubbed at his face. He was tempted to drain the new glass of wine, but couldn't allow the alcohol to further cloud his judgement.

“What is it that you would like me to stop, Will? For I will never stop apologizing for the trails I put you through until I have gained back trust and forgiveness.”

“Oh for fuck's sake,” Will groaned, collapsing into the chair. “I don't think I can ever forgive you for what you fucking put me though. Eight months, Hannibal. Eight fucking months.”  _ Without you. Without Michelle. Thinking Abigail was dead. Thinking Beverly was lost to the ripper. _

“A necessary evil. You were not ready to see us then, Will.”

“Fuck you.” Will glared up at Hannibal. “I wasn't fucking ready to see. Who the fuck are you to determine what I was,  _ am _ , ready or not to see?”

Hannibal met his stare, with a subtle shake of his head. “No, you are right.  _ I _ was the one not ready to allow you see me. I wasn't prepared for the possibility of your rejection of me.”

“So what? You knee jerked and accidentally shoved her ear down my throat?”

“I needed it to be believable, Will. Believe me when I say I would never have done anything to truly compromise your life.”

“Except let my brain fucking cook itself!” Will shook with righteous anger, tears stinging the back of his eyes.

Hannibal had the audacity to look affronted, hands reluctantly held to his side, flexing in an attempt to not reach for Will again. Every miniscule movement, setting Will more and more on edge. He came in here for a confrontation. He was ready for a fight. And yet. No matter what he said, no matter how many times he spat venom at Hannibal, the fucking bastard just stood there and took it. With what looked like  _ regret _ filling his eyes.

Will couldn’t take it anymore, this juxtaposition of love and hate. Of truth and lies. He couldn’t bare it if everything had been a lie. If he had been nothing more to Hannibal than merely a pawn. 

“I sorely regret not treating your encephalitis with as much care was I should have, I thought I had everything under control. I thought that things would work themselves out the way they always did. My plans have always been fool proof, but then you entered my life, Will. You whom I could never truly predict. You took everything I thought I knew and-”

“Just shut your fucking face and hold me already,” Will sobbed, the ache in his bones crying out for Hannibal’s touch becoming unbearable. In an instant he was enveloped in warmth and crushed against Hannibal’s chest. “I hate you. I fucking hate you so fucking much, you know that?” he mumbled against Hannibal's shoulder, fists wrapping around the lapels of yet another hideous suit, pulling him as close as humanly possible.

“Yes, dear Will,” Hannibal said pressing a tender kiss to his hair. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Will effectively spends 6,000 words pretending Hannibal doesn’t exist while talking around him. Initially they were supposed to end with Hannibal being railed against his ladder when Will finally acknowledges him, but the chapter got out of hand. That and the whole conversation went a different route. 
> 
> Michelle is still quite angry at Hannibal and thereby rebelling by revealing all his secrets to Will who she sees and a equal to Hannibal and therefore worthy of knowing. Hannibal is most displeased with her spilling the beans, but at the same time, he is ecstatic that she holds Will in such high regard. 
> 
> Hannibal does indeed take Will to the cliff house where he is then reunited with Abigail and they have a long talk about all the things. He gets to see Beverly and witness that she is still in fact alive, but concedes to let Hannibal finish his “therapy” with her so that she doesn’t remember what has happened to her. 
> 
> The last section of this chapter should be entitled “How many times can I get Will to say fuck before Hannibal loses it.” And the answer is there is no upper limit because Hannibal understands how angry Will is and is actually apologetic about what he put Will through and will therefore allow him to vent. Like I said, this was supposed to end with Will fucking Hannibal senseless against the ladder, but Will decided to cry instead. 
> 
> With all that said, April fool's!


End file.
